The Love That Transcends Time- A Steven Universe FanFic
by CakeKitty
Summary: An action packed, romantic, and funny story about Steven x Amethyst. They have discovered there feelings for each other, but where will it lead them? What will the other gems think? What trials lie ahead? How much are they willing to give up? What will Connie think? (Oh no!) Cover art by colourmefred on Deviant Art.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. ;)**

 **This is a cute fanfic about my fav Steven Universe ship, Steven x Amethyst! :)**

 **So, all of you Stevonnie shippers can get out of here(Just kidding!).But, seriously, if you don't like the ship, then just don't read this fic!**

 **I don't need a bunch of hate.**

 **This fanfiction is rated teen for bits of romance and fluff!**

 **Also, there will be some epic fight scenes!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T own any of these characters! They are owned by Rebecca Sugar!**

 **Let's begin!**

 **Third Person Pov**

It was a fight for survival. The air around the battlefield was disturbed by blinding flashes of light. The Crystal Gems faced off against a corrupted gem that had taken on the form of a giant snake. It's long body slithered across the battlefield, dodging attacks from the gems. It spat acid from it's long pointed fangs. The gems were beginning to grow tired, they had been fighting this monster for hours. Garnet launched attack after attack, attempting to protect her friends, but was swatted away like an annoying fly. Pearl darted in with her sword, trying to stab the horrible creature, but it dodged her attacks without much effort. Amethyst tried to lasso the corrupted gem with her whip, but it was in vain, the creature was to powerful. Steven blocked acid spits, covering his teammates backs. But he could only do so much at one time. The creature, growing annoyed, lashed out. It spat acid at Pearl, and tried to whack Amethyst with it's tail. Steven threw his shield, intercepting the acid blast directed at Pearl.

 **Steven's Pov**

I chucked my shield to intercept the acid blast. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Amethyst, defenseless, frozen in place. Without thinking I raced to her aid, throwing myself in front of her. I shielded her with my body, and I took the full force of the beast's whack. It sent me flying, I smacked hard into the wall of the cave we were fighting in. It was a bone crushing impact, and on top of that, I plummeted to the ground. While I was falling I heard Amethyst scream, "STEVEN!". _Phew, she's okay._ I thought, right before I hit the ground. As soon as I impacted with the ground, I felt my body sort of… collapse into itself. I was retreating into my gem.

 **Amethyst's Pov**

"STEVEN!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. I watched, and in a blinding flash of light, all that was left of Steven was his gem. I heard Pearl and Garnet gasp and shout. I whipped around, furious, absolutely furious. I looked at the corrupted gem, hatered lighting my gaze. "YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at the beast. I felt myself grow as big as the giant snake. "I will end you! FOR STEVEN!" I yelled as I charged. I lassoed the snake with my whip, and I pulled hard. The corrupted gem shrieked in pain as the crystal shards on whip dug into it's flesh. With one final tug I snapped the snake's spine, and it dematerialized. I shrunk back to my original size and ran to Steven's gem. Garnet and Pearl were already there, staring at Steven's gem and crying. I shouldered my way through. I picked up Steven's gem and craddled it in my arms. I sank to my knees, sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry!".

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun!**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Stay tuned for new chapters!**

 **Thx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**51 views already?! Amazing! Thx guys!**

 **I'll try and update the story whenever I have time, so expect regular chapters. I will notify you guys if I will not be able to post chapters, just so you know ahead of time.**

 **I don't need a bunch of ragers pushing me to upload a chapter, I'll do it in my own time.**

 **Just to avoid any confusion, the Peridot in my story has become good and is now a member of the Crystal Gems. :)**

 **So without further ado, let's begin!**

 **Third Person POV**

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst trudged home with heavy hearts. Still in Amethyst's arms, lay the pink sparkling gem, Steven's gem. They approached the house. Outside the house, Peridot was tinkering with some machinery. She turned around and called out to the others, "Your back! How did the mission go?". They didn't reply. Peridot stood, confused, then she realized something. "Hey, where is Steven?" she asked, concerned. She had grown very attached to Steven, he was, afterall, the person that had shown her that there was good in everyone. "Didn't he come with you?!" she asked again, growing scared.

 **Peridot's POV**

I was sitting outside, just sort of messing around. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven had left a while ago to tackle a corrupted gem. I had stayed behind because I hadn't fully gained control of my abilities yet, and the others didn't want me to get hurt. I suddenly heard footsteps, they were back! I turned around and called out to them, "Your back! How did the mission go?". They didn't reply. I stood, confused, then I realized something. "Hey, where is Steven?" I asked, concerned. "Didn't he come with you?!" I asked, now scared. I ran down the beach to meet them. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that Amethyst was carrying something. I approached her, shaking slightly. I gasped and my hand flew over my mouth as I started to cry. There, nested in Amethyst's arms was Steven's gem.

 **Amethyst's POV**

Peridot ran up to us and after seeing Steven's gem, began to cry uncontrollably. She almost collapsed, but Garnet held her up. I shouldered past her and ran into the house. I almost cried again, but I held it in. _I have to be strong, for Steven._ I ran up to Steven's room, and I carefully placed his gem on a pillow. I layed down next to 'him' and stared into the gem. _Oh, Steven, I'm so sorry. Maybe if I had been quicker, you wouldn't have gotten hurt! Please be back soon._ She thought as she began to silently cry. Then a horrible thought popped into her head. _Wait! Steven's half human! What if he can't regenerate?!_ She then began to sob uncontrollably.

 **Steven's POV**

I woke up lying on a fluffy surface. I stood up with some effort, feeling extremely sore. I looked around. It looked like my mom's room. _This is weird, how did I get in here?_ I then gazed upwards and saw something that completely shocked me. Through a window-like structure I saw Amethyst crying. In an instant it all came back to me. The snake, the fight, protecting Amethyst… _wait, why did I do that?_ The first and most reasonable thought that came to me was that she was my friend, and teammate. But I felt as if it was something more than that. _Well, I guess that I'll have enough time to think on it while I'm regenerating._

 **Third Person POV**

Pearl, Garnet, and Peridot came inside and saw Amethyst laying on Steven's bed. Peridot wanted to go get Steven's gem and bring it into the temple, but Garnet stopped her. "It's best if you don't disturb her right now, she's pretty shaken up." she told Peridot. Peridot reluctantly nodded and followed the others into the temple.

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Peridot is going to be a recurring character. (Hint, Hint!)**

 **Thx for reading!**

 **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**129 views, 3 favs, 2 reviews, and 2 followers?! You guys are amazing! All of this in just 3 days?! :D**

 **I'm just astounded that so many people have read my fic! And I'm glad that all of you awesome people like it! :) So, I've decided to right an extra long chapter for you guys today! Yay!**

 **I'm also starting a Q &A series! So basically, you ask a question in the review section, and I'll write a chapter every Friday to answer them! Please direct the questions towards a character, so that I can answer it from their point of view. But, the Q&As won't affect the plot. So, don't waste your time trying to convince a character to do something.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

 **Third Person POV**

It was about a week after the incident, and tensions were running high between the gems. And Garnet was the only one trying to keep the peace. Amethyst, Peridot, and Pearl were standing in the living room, and were arguing again, over Steven. "If you weren't so oblivious, maybe you could have moved out of the way, and Steven wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Peridot shouted at Amethyst. "Well, maybe if Pearl had dodged that acid attack, Steven still would have had his shield!" Amethyst replied angrily. Pearl gasped and then yelled at Amethyst, "You're blaming me for this whole thing?! It was your fault in the first place! Maybe if you had just been destroyed with the rest of the kindergarten, none of this would have ever happened!". Everyone gasped and tears started to drip from Amethyst eyes. Garnet butted in and tried to calm everyone down. "It's no one's fault," she stated, "Steven did what he did, and there's no way we can change that.". Everyone relaxed, except Amethyst. "Do you think I haven't thought of that?!" she said to Pearl, her voice menacingly low. "I wish Rose was still here!" she shouted as she lifted her head to look at Pearl, "She's the only one who ever tried to understand me!". And with that, Amethyst raced into the temple, disappearing into her room. Garnet then turned to Pearl. "You took that way too far," she said to Pearl, "you're older than Amethyst, so start acting like it.". And with a disapproving look plastered on her face she went into the temple, to look for Amethyst. Pearl with one glance at the temple door, walked outside.

 **Amethyst's POV**

I was curled up in a ball, crying, and hiding in one of my junk piles. I was thinking about what Pearl said. _She's right, if I wasn't here, Steven would have never gotten hurt! I'm so useless! I can't do anything right! It will be my fault if Steven doesn't come back!_ "AHH!" I cried out in frustration. I stood up and began kicking stuff around. I was so upset that I just became completely pissed. Soon I had made an even bigger mess of my room. At that point Garnet walked in. She came over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault, Amethyst." she said to me. "Steven knew the risks of his actions, and he was willing to take them, to protect you.". And with that she left. I felt a little better. I eventually sat down and enjoyed some year-old chips. (LOL, classic Amethyst! XD)

 **Peridot's POV**

I watched as Pearl left. She hadn't even given me a second glance. I felt bad about the argument. Sure, I might have blamed Amethyst for Steven getting hurt, but Pearl had taken it way too far. And the truth is I blamed myself the most. Maybe if I had been there to help, Steven wouldn't have gotten hurt. I felt really guilty. "Urrg! Maybe if my stupid powers would work, I could have helped!" I shouted. I sighed loudly. Even if it had only been a week, I still missed Steven, a lot. He was my closest friend. And there was always the possibility that because he was half human, that he couldn't regenerate. That thought terrified me. He was the only one that really understood me. And if he was gone forever…. I don't know what I'd do. With another sigh I walked up to Steven's room and picked up his gem. I carried it to the kitchen to polish it. I set the gem down on the counter and began cleaning it with a rag. After I finished cleaning it I tapped on the surface and spoke to it. "Hey Steven…. I don't know if you can hear me or not, I hope you can, but we all really miss you. I really miss you. We need you to come back, I don't know how much longer we can stand this, I'm pretty sure Pearl has already cracked. Everyone's really worried about you, Steven. Try and get back soon, ok?". I sighed and carried Steven's gem over to the couch, where Lion was sitting. I carefully placed it down and sat down next to it. Lion nosed the gem and made sad mewing noises. I patted his head. "It's okay buddy, Steven will be back soon.". He looked up at me and grunted as if to say 'I hope so.'. Lion and I sat there, and I eventually fell into the void of sleep.

 **Steven's POV**

I awoke from a nap to a loud knocking noise. _What's that? Is it coming from the ceiling?_ Blinked open my eyes and looked up. There was Peridot's face, and she began talking to me. "Hey Steven…. I don't know if you can hear me or not, I hope you can, but we all really miss you. I really miss you. We need you to come back, I don't know how much longer we can stand this, I'm pretty sure Pearl has already cracked. Everyone's really worried about you, Steven. Try and get back soon, ok?" she said and then sighed. I felt really bad. I wanted to get back, but I didn't know how. _Don't worry Peri, I'll be back as soon as I figure out how. And I miss you too._

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to write a longer Peridot section, I mean she is everyone's favorite green space Dorito! XD She's also one of my fav characters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Q&A

**Hey guys! It's CakeKitty. So, I was thinking, I know this is supposed to be a Amethyst x Steven fanfic, but I'm starting to ship everyone's favorite space dorito(aka Peridot) x Steven. But I like both ships equally, so I'm leaving the decision up to you guys! I want everyone to vote in the review section and/or on my poll(you can find it on my profile page) for which ship I should do. And whichever one you guys don't pick, I'll write an alternate story for, in which the events in "The Love That Transcends Time" never took place. Personally, I'm kinda leaning towards Stevidot.**

 **Well, now that's out of the way, it's Friday, so time for Q &A! :D**

 **No one's asked any questions, I'm just gonna answer some obvious questions.**

 **The questions will be answered from the characters point of view.**

 **Remember, this does not affect the plot!**

 **Amethyst, do you like Steven?**

"No dur! He like, saved my life and all. And plus remember that time when my gem got cracked, and the little dude actually cried about it! He can be so cute sometimes! … Wait? D-did I actually just say that out loud?!" she says while eating a bag of chips.

 **Peridot, do you like Steven?**

"Umm, umm, umm… maybe?!" she says, getting nervous. She begins to sweat, "Umm, OK! I do like him!". She then mumbles quietly, "I-I love him…". She dashes off.

 **Steven, why did you save Amethyst?**

"Because she's my friend." he states simply.

 **Steven, how do you feel about Peridot and Amethyst?**

"They're my best friends!" he says happily. "Connie is too, it's just that she doesn't completely understand all this gem junk.".

 **Connie, do you know about Steven getting hurt?**

"ABOUT WHAT?!" she yells. "I go on vacation for like a week, and something has already happened!". :Sigh:

 **Pearl, do you really wish that Amethyst was destroyed with the rest of the kindergarten?**

:Sigh: "No I don't," she says sadly, "I only said that because I was upset.".

 **Well that raps up Q &A for now.**

 **Make sure to vote on the ship that you want to see!**

 **Thx for reading! Peace!**


	5. I'll be back soon!

Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting recently! I feel so bad… ;-;

I've been super busy lately. I haven't abandoned this story, so don't worry. I'm just looking for some inspiration. I think I'm gonna take a break from this story to work on some other stuff for a while. I am probably going to work on some Undertale or Warriors stuff. I have a couple of stories in mind. Again, sorry, for not posting for a while. I wuv all of you so much! Bye! :D

~CakeKitty


End file.
